I Wish
by TamarindExpress
Summary: Tori wants to be with Jade but she can't say those 3 little words to her.It's prom and she forgot to bring a date again. This is my 2nd fic.Hope you guys like it.I suck at summaries.So pls give it a shot. THANK YOU:D This is only a one-shot


**A/N: So this is my second Jori fic! Yay? Lol.I Am so happy about the reviews in my first fic so I decided to write another fic cause you guys made me smile like an idiot when I checked the reviews in my 1****st**** fic I only expected only like one review so those who reviewed THANK YOU SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU ALL! So I got thise idea from a song called I WISH by One Direction…=)! Hope you like it**

_**Italics are for the song lyrics**_

(Tori's POV)

It's our 2nd Prom here in Hollywood arts and I'm the one who organized it again and I forgot to bring a date.. again…so I'm here standing all alone while those promers are dancing happily with their dates..even Sinjin and Robbie got a date except me. I sighed. I really don't care if I don't have a date cause the one whom I love belongs to another person.

_He takes your hand_

_I die a little_

_I watch your eyes_

_And I'm in riddles_

_Why Can't you look at me like that_

I'm so jealous of Beck he can have all the girls here in Hollywood Arts but why her? Why did he picked Jade instead? He's so lucky to have her. If only Jade knows she's the reason why I'm still breathing. I'm always jealous of how Jade would look at Beck..you can see in her lovely blue-green eyes with full of love every time she stares at Beck. I wish she would look at me like that but that'll never happen.

_When you walk by _

_I try to say it_

_But then I freeze_

_And never do it _

_My tongue gets tied_

_And the words get trapped_

I remember the times when I would stay up all night to debate with myself whether to tell Jade or not those 3 little words. Then at first I'll have the courage to tell her but in the end I always end up going to the bathroom.

(_Flashback)_

_Ok this is it. This time you'll tell Jade how you feel no going back..No going back. I said to myself._

_Then I saw her going to her locker . OK this is my chance. I went to her locker and she stared at me with those lovely eyes of her. Oh my god. I can't do it. I can't. I just cant! _

"_You ok Vega?" she asks me _

_It's now or never. I sighed._

"_Jade there's something I need to tell you" I look down cause I just cant look her in the eyes_

"_What is it?" she asks..I looked up and saw her smiling slightly.._

"_I…I…looo…." I gulped some air….Oh my god I just can't do it…I just cant …"I…loo…loosttt my pen" Oh my god Tori…what the hell did you just said?_

"_What?" Jade asked with a confused look in her face _

"_I need to go to the bathroom" I said and I quickly went to the bathroom_ . _It was your chance_ _Tori and you let it go._

_(End of Flashback)_

That was when Jade and Beck were still not together and I let the chance passed by. I sighed.

_I hear the beat of my heart getting louder _

_Whenever I'm near you_

It's always like that. My heart is speeding so fast and loud whenever she's near me . I bet she could even hear it.

_But I see you with him slow dancing_

_Tearing me apart cause you don't see_

_Whenever you kiss him _

_I'm breaking_

_Oh how I wish that was me_

I really wish I was Beck so I could be with 's never in one night that I never dreamt of me and Jade getting all cuddly and stuff..my hand on her waist and her head is on my shoulder.I sighed.

Every time I see Beck and Jade kissing I always imagine myself that I was Beck and I'm kissing Jade and her lips would be soft..but I always wonder what does her lips taste like . But deep inside my heart is breaking into tiny million pieces that no one can put it back together again. Only Jade could do it.

_He looks at you _

_The way that I would _

_Does all the things_

_I know that I could_

_If only time would just turn back _

_Cause I got three little words_

_That I have always been dying to tell you_

Yeah. If only time would just turn back then I could say those 3 little words to her before Beck could. If Jade wants me to do something I'll do it just to prove her that I could all the things she wants if she were with me.

_But I see you with him slow dancing _

_Tearing me apart Cause you don't see _

_Whenever you kiss him I'm breaking _

_Oh how I wish that was me  
_

I'm now imagining myself having a dance with Jade.

_With my hands on your waist _

_While we dance in the moonlight _

_I wish it was me _

_That you call later on _

_Cause you wanna say good night_

How great would that be? Me and her dancing. I sighed if only it was a reality not just any dream of mine.

I was so lost on my thoughts until somebody just tapped me on my shoulders. I looked at whose behind me and I saw it was Jade.

"Hey" I cant stop smiling like an idiot "You and Beck done dancing?" I asked.

"Um yeah, he's helping Cat get home with Andre cause she passed out" Cat passed out? What the heck was happening while I was imagining?

"What about Robbie? He's Cat's date, he's the one who should take her home" I said.

"Well Robbie passed out too but he's asleep in his car" she said

"Oh" was all I could say

"So you didn't bring a date again" she said

"Um yeah, I kinda forgot" I forgot to bring a date cause you're the one who's been on my minds the whole time.

"Do you wanna dance?" she asks…Oh my god..Somehow what she just said can't register into my mind…oh my god…

"So do you wanna?"she asks again, speak Tori speak!

"Wanna what?" I asked, cause what she just said earlier was a little bit shocking cause I don't know if is true or if I was imagining again.

"You wanna dance? Cause it's prom and you know your standing here all alone and I figured you want to dance too.." she said nervously

Oh my god…yes…a million yes….inside I'm jumping with joy …outside I'm smiling like an idiot

"Sure"

**A/n: So did you guys enjoyed this one too? I hope so =)!I just got the idea when my brother was listening to I wish by One Direction and I'm super sad cause I missed Tori Goes Platinum and Tumblr won't work =((! So I just used my time writing this…still sad though…but REVIEWS would light up my world like nobody else…lol…**

**SO PLEASE REVIEW =)!**

**But I want to thanks those who reviewed to my first fic called "Practice"**

**A BAJILLION THANKS TO THESE GUYS:**

**Mokingjaw999 ( you're the first one who reviewed in my first fic and for that I LOVE YOU ;)**

**Pi3 (Thanks for reviewing it means a lot..I love you =)! And your Spanish cool =)! **

**Invader Johnny ( First thanks for reviewing it means a lot and Second I love your name)**

**LazehWritahGurl36 ( I feel kinda special cause u read my story even though your supposed to be studying hah =D!Thank you so much !)**

**TotallyJorixoXo (Thank you so much! It really means a lot !**

**Jeri81798 (Thank you so much! But I have no idea what to do with it if I continue this lol…haha =D )**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

_Please review =)!_


End file.
